The invention relates generally to voice biometric applications, and more particularly to a system and a method for increasing a quality of audio signals.
Typically, in a voice authentication system, enrolment of a user's voice sample is performed once. Thereafter, every time the user accesses the system, authentication of the user's is performed. Since the enrolment process is typically performed only once, the initial enrolment audio signal is of importance. However, in certain situations, the initial parameters extracted from the user's enrolment voice sample may not be of the desired quality. In such cases, the user's voice sample for the enrolment process is not accepted and as a result, a re-enrolment process is initiated which deceases the quality of the initial user experience.
Further since the enrolment process is performed only at the initial stages even the user is likely to use the system for a long period thereafter, it is likely that the user's voice might change due to several factors. For example, the user's voice sample can fluctuate on several conditions such as biological ageing, a number of environmental conditions like background noise, surrounding ambience, use of different microphones, quality of microphone, etc. These fluctuations in the user's voice sample contribute to errors in the authentication system by increasing the false acceptance and false rejection rates.
Existing systems typically address the above described problem by asking the users to enroll the input voice sample again which is often a difficult and tedious process for the user.
Therefore, a system and method is needed that provides high quality audio signal that can be used seamlessly in voice biometric applications.